Studies will be continued on the role of the platelet membrane in hemostasis including studies on the nature of the receptor sites for divalent cations in effecting the release reaction and the role of glycoproteins as receptor sites for lectins and for ADP. The structural characteristics of the macroglycoprotein will be elucidated and studies will be continued on the enzymology of platelet glycosyltransferases.